


stormy night in

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Purring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: eskel had just finished a contract, geralt was just passing through and needed somewhere to hide during a storm. they spend the night together.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	stormy night in

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, barely proofread, we die like witchers.

the only sounds in the room above the inn were soft breathing, slow heartbeats, and the crackling of the fire, all of which was blended with the sound of the heavy rain falling outside. eskel pressed a soft kiss to the top of geralt’s head, just a brush of lips against his still damp hair. geralt hummed softly, a sound that could only be described as pure contentment.

~

it was truly coincidence that the two witchers had stumbled upon one another. eskel had just paid for a night in the last room the inn had to offer, intending to wait out the storm, when the door flew open. he didn’t even have to look up. even wet and covered in muck from the waist down, he could pick geralt’s scent and heartbeat out in a crowd.

geralt, for his part, hadn’t intended to stop at all. he was merely passing through, heading for the next town over that had developed a problem with barghests in the local graveyard. the storm had come faster than he’d thought, and he and roach had been stuck in the downpour for far longer than he’d like. 

“oi, witcher, you’re a day late. your friend over there already got the bitch,” the innkeep spoke as soon as geralt had closed the door, causing a look of confusion to cross geralt’s face briefly. it only took him a split second to spot eskel, though. geralt kept his expression neutral, but eskel heard his heart beat just a little faster.

“just staying for the night, didn’t want to sleep in the muck,” geralt strode toward eskel as he spoke, ignoring the way the innkeep was sputtering about being out of rooms.

“he’ll stay with me,” eskel held his hand out, grasping geralt’s arm and pulling him into a brief embrace. nothing that hinted at how much more they two would be touching once they were no longer in the public eye. “now get my friend here an ale, and whatever food’s still hot. poor bastard looks like a drowned rat.”

~

an hour, a few drinks, and a belly full of food later, geralt felt almost decent. he still needed a bath, and eskel had asked to have one ready in his room as soon as he’d realized just how filthy geralt was. the two wandered up the stairs to eskel’s room in amicable silence, only breaking it when the door was closed and locked behind them.

“i missed you,” eskel spoke first, turning to face geralt. he was quick to cup geralt’s cheek with his palm and draw him into a soft kiss, and geralt half melted into the sweet gesture almost instantly.

“i’ve missed you, too,” geralt replied, drawing away gently. “but i am disgusting. couldn’t tell you the last time i bathed. let me wash, and you will not be able to pull me off of you.”

the pair fell into comfortable silence again, removing their belts, swords, boots, armor, and everything else. geralt was fully nude first and wasted no time getting into the large wooden tub, sinking down in the hot water up to his neck. a slow groan left him as the water relaxed his cold and sore muscles, and eskel watched with an affectionate smile.

“scoot up,” eskel nudged the back of geralt’s shoulder. the white haired witcher complied with no complaints, letting eskel slide in behind him. their companionable silence resumed as eskel picked up the soap that had been provided, and got to work cleaning geralt slowly and thoroughly. geralt closed his eyes, resting his head against eskel’s shoulders and letting his body go lax.

the pair remained in the bath for a while, eskel washing geralt’s hair carefully before combing his fingers through it. once he was finished, geralt rinsed his hair a final time before getting out. eskel remained in the water, knowing geralt would return the favor. geralt took his time washing eskel’s hair, working the soap into a lather before running his fingers through it, scratching lightly at eskel’s scalp as he washed his own body.

once they were both clean and half dried off, eskel moved to get onto the bed before geralt stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

“the floor? by the fire. i want to be warm,” geralt suggested, nodding toward the still crackling fireplace against the opposite wall. eskel tilted his head to the side for a moment, considering, before nodding.

it was how the two of them ended up as they were. fully naked, stretched out next to the fire, on top of all of the bedding. the only thing missing was a large and heavy fur, which had been set aside for when they dried off. eskel was flat on his back with geralt curled around his side, an arm around his waist and his head on his chest. they were both silent for a long while, listening to the storm rage outside.

“the beard is new,” eskel mused, glancing down at geralt. the fire looked like it was dancing in his eyes, and eskel was entranced for a moment when geralt looked up to meet his gaze.

“i got tired of shaving. besides, it keeps me warm. you don’t like it?” geralt asked, turning his head to press a soft kiss to eskel’s chest. he closed his eyes before resting his cheek against eskel again, basking in his body heat and the warmth of the fire as his hair dried.

“it looks good, but you always do, pretty boy,” eskel teased softly, earning himself a huff and a gentle bite on the pec from geralt. he chuckled, running a hand through geralt’s hair. “but it is a little rough. you’re going to give me a rash if you keep rubbing on me like that.”

“i am not, fuckin’ whiner,” geralt grumbled, rubbing his cheek harder against eskel’s chest out of spite. eskel chuckled, running a hand through geralt’s hair again and admiring how soft it was, mostly dry and freshly washed. 

“i meant what i said earlier, you know. i really have missed you,” eskel murmured, his fingers moving to scratch gently at geralt’s beard. “it’s been a long time since the snow cleared. swear winter comes later every year.”

geralt was silent. he’d never been as good with words as eskel, and the two of them rarely discussed their tenuous relationship. eskel was a fixture in geralt’s life, and at the beginning of every winter, he feared returning to kaer morhen. nothing terrified him more than the idea of returning to keep and not finding eskel there. 

“come here,” eskel spoke softly, touching geralt’s chin and bringing him into a slow and deep kiss. geralt always kissed him like it might be the last time he’d get to. eskel couldn’t blame him, but the aura of pain that always hovered around geralt was something he wished he could take away. at the very least, he could try to make geralt forget about it for an evening.

eskel shifted, placing his hands on geralt’s hips and rolling him onto his back. slotting himself between geralt’s legs, eskel held geralt with an arm tucked under his back, pressing their chests together. it had taken years for him to get geralt used to being treated like this. like he was loved and delicate.

their kissing was slow, deep, and easy. after so many years, it always was. eskel reveled in the comfort of it, and while he wouldn’t say it out loud, kissing geralt always felt like coming home. the only reason he kept the thought to himself was because he knew geralt wouldn’t want to hear it, even if he felt the same way. 

after at least ten minutes, though, geralt had grown impatient. he hitched a leg over eskel’s hip, grinding up against him. eskel grunted at the feeling of geralt’s hard cock dragging against his own, biting at his lower lip before pulling away.

“want you to fuck me,” geralt demanded, grabbing a handful of eskel’s ass and pulling him even closer. eskel huffed before laughing quietly. he pressed a kiss to geralt’s throat, nosing just below his ear.

“just took a bath,” he mumbled, nipping and sucking at the skin of geralt’s throat. geralt groaned through gritted teeth, and eskel was struck by a strong wave of arousal at the sound.

“you think i care if i smell like you until my next one?” geralt gritted out, and eskel drew away to look him in the eye. after a moment, he pressed a soft kiss between geralt’s eyebrows, smoothing the frustrated line there.

“alright, calm down. horny old fuck,” eskel barely dodged geralt’s swing, a punch meant for his ribs. they both ended up laughing, and eskel’s chest felt warm when he saw the smile that stayed on geralt’s face.

eskel rolled away, stretching to grab one of his packs without having to leave the nest he and geralt had built on the floor. geralt stayed where he was, stretched out on his back, his eyes on eskel’s every move. verbalizing it was hard, but geralt did love eskel’s body almost as much as he loved him for who he was. the long lines of old scars covering his muscled frame, every inch of him more appealing than the last.

“you’re staring,” eskel found what he was looking for, tossing a bottle of oil down near geralt’s thighs before moving to kneel between them. geralt spread his legs easily, bending his knees and reaching out to run a hand down eskel’s abdomen.

“you’re beautiful,” geralt replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. a century on, and sometimes his honesty still blew eskel away.

he didn’t reply, instead pulling the cork from the bottle of oil with his teeth and spitting it off to the side. eskel poured a decent amount of oil onto his fingers, letting some of it drip down onto geralt. hunching over geralt, eskel pulled him into another kiss as he rubbed the pad of his index finger over his hole, trying to get him to relax. eskel didn’t ask if geralt had been letting other men fuck him, mostly because he didn’t want to know. they’d never discussed exclusivity, and eskel wanted to keep it that way.

thunder rolled loudly outside as eskel worked his fingers into geralt, spreading the oil liberally around his entrance and inside of him. eskel wasn’t one to brag, but he knew he was big, and he wanted to make sure geralt was good and ready for him after months apart. he ducked his head down, kissing over one of geralt’s nipples as geralt tangled his fingers into eskel’s hair. the low moans of pleasure leaving geralt were better than any song eskel had ever heard, and they always seemed even sweeter when they’d been apart for so long.

“eskel,” geralt gasped his name, and eskel looked up from where he’d been focused on geralt’s chest. he had three fingers pressed into geralt up to the knuckle, curling and spreading them in slow rocks. “i don’t think i’ll get any more ready, come on, i miss you.”

eskel couldn’t say no to that. he kissed his way back up to geralt’s lips, catching them in a brief kiss as he slid his fingers out and grabbed the oil again. he sat back on his heels, kneeling between geralt’s spread thighs and pouring a good amount into his palm before spreading it over his cock. he groaned quietly, then looked up to see geralt’s eyes on him. his pupils were wide even for the dim lighting, and eskel was rapidly running out of patience.

leaning down, eskel braced himself on one arm next to geralt’s chest as he guided the head of his cock to rub against his oil slick entrance. geralt actually whined, wrapping strong legs around eskel’s waist and pulling him in. they moaned simultaneously as eskel pushed inside, not stopping until his hips were flush against geralt’s ass. panting, they kissed sloppily for a moment, and geralt could feel eskel’s muscles flexing as he ground into him, giving him time to adjust.

“move,” geralt half growled, and eskel could never deny him. he slid one arm under geralt, lifting his hips to give him a better angle before slowly pulling almost entirely out. eskel muffled a groan through clenched teeth as he looked down, watching as he rolled his hips forward and buried his cock fully into geralt again. “fuck, eskel,” geralt panted softly, grabbing his hair and pulling him into another deep kiss.

eskel maintained his pace, fucking slowly and deeply into geralt. he was hot and tight, and eskel felt like his head was spinning from how much he loved every part of him. geralt’s pale skin, the scars thrown into higher visibility in the firelight, the way his hair looked like a halo when he tossed his head back and cried eskel’s name, which eskel made no attempt to stifle. they were unlikely to be heard over the sound of the storm outside, anyway.

geralt’s movements became more needy, his hips rocking up to meet eskel’s thrusts, but eskel shushed him, wanting to take his time. he had, however, underestimated geralt’s determination.

with one quick roll and a hand on eskel’s chest, geralt was straddling his hips and had eskel flat on his back, a smirk on his lips.

“you’re such an ass,” eskel laughed breathlessly, running his hands from geralt’s hips down to his thighs, squeezing as geralt started to rock his hips.

“you love it,” geralt panted, bracing a hand on eskel’s thigh and leaning back. eskel was struck dumb as he watched geralt move, lifting himself up before dropping back down and grinding against his cock, head tilted back and his lips parted.

geralt rode eskel steadily harder, until the sound of skin on skin was just as audible in the room as the crackling fire and the pattering of raindrops on the window. eskel was in awe, his hands constantly moving over every part of geralt he could reach. his thighs, his hips, his sides, up his stomach and chest, before eventually wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking him quickly. geralt cried out before biting his lower lip to stifle the sound, and eskel’s toes curled when he felt geralt clench around his cock.

“close, fuck,” geralt warned, panting as his movements became sloppy. he leaned forward, bracing both of his hands against eskel’s chest to give himself more stability.

“come for me, wanna see your face,” eskel’s voice came out low, and more breathless than he’d expected, but apparently it was all that geralt needed. eskel had to force his eyes to stay open when he felt geralt tighten around his cock, taking his full length and grinding down to ride out his orgasm. the little rolls of his hips were short and uneven, but eskel loved watching geralt come. even his scrunched nose was attractive, but nothing beat the way he sighed eskel’s name as he started to come down.

“you didn’t-” geralt was cut off when eskel rocked up from the floor, forcing a stuttering gasp from geralt’s chest. “give me a minute.”

eskel nodded before rolling them back over, pinning geralt down with his weight. the shift made geralt groan, and eskel had to bite his own lip to keep quiet. it wouldn’t take him long, but waiting for geralt to be ready wouldn’t kill him, even if it was the sweetest torture he’d ever endured. he buried his face against geralt’s shoulder, kissing slowly over a prominent scar before working his way up to his neck. 

a few moments later, when geralt nodded, eskel felt it more than anything. he started to thrust slowly again, moaning against geralt’s skin and feeling the rumble in geralt’s chest. it was matched by another roll of thunder outside, and the storm showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. when eskel realized geralt was purring, he leaned up quickly to catch his lips and kiss him deeply. he gripped geralt’s hips bruisingly tight as he came, snapping his hips forward and burying his cock inside of geralt as he finished.

geralt only purred louder as eskel slumped against him, leaving his legs and arms wrapped around him. the bath from earlier was nearly a waste, they were both so covered in sweat, oil, and come. eskel pulled out slowly, dropping onto his back beside geralt only after reaching for the heavy fur they hadn’t used yet.

“clean up in the morning. was tired even before you decided to bed me,” eskel grumbled softly, but there was no real animosity behind it. 

geralt wasted no time in pressing against eskel’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist as the warm fur covered their bare bodies. the fire had nearly died out, and the storm outside was still raging, but eskel hadn’t been so content in months. geralt was still purring, a low rumble in his chest that eskel could feel just as much as he could hear. he closed his eyes, relaxing and slowly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i only know how to write soft stuff these days. yell at me / request things on twit! @ hauntedstarc


End file.
